Volumetric alignment is a computer graphics technique in which image data depicting objects included in a capture zone is captured from different perspectives around the objects to generate multiple volumetric datasets (e.g., datasets that include color and depth data from each of the different perspectives). The volumetric datasets are volumetrically aligned by being transformed (e.g., rotated, translated, etc.) from multiple local coordinate systems to a single global coordinate system. In the global coordinate system, data from each of the multiple volumetric datasets may align so as to form a three-dimensional (“3D”) reconstruction of the objects depicted in the image data. Volumetric alignment may be useful in various types of applications including, for example, in generating virtual reality content representative of objects photographically or videographically captured from a capture zone of a real-world scene. For example, virtual reality content representative of a real-world scene and generated using volumetric alignment may be experienced (e.g., seen, explored, interacted with, etc.) by virtual reality users who desire to experience the real-world scene vicariously.
Models for performing volumetric alignment and/or other computer graphic techniques commonly operate on an assumption that image data being processed has been captured by capture devices (e.g., video cameras, depth capture devices, etc.) having particular ideal properties. For example, models may operate on an assumption that data has been captured by ideal capture devices having no lens distortion rather than by real capture devices that have at least some degree of lens distortion. Accordingly, to perform volumetric alignment, intrinsic and/or extrinsic parameter values of capture devices may be derived that, when applied to data captured by real capture devices, may compensate for (e.g., remove) lens distortion and/or other non-ideal characteristics specific to each capture device and may facilitate proper transformation of the data to a single global coordinate system along with data captured by other capture devices.